Stargate 4th Series: Unity S01 E02
by Deval96
Summary: Second Episode in my own personal 4th series of stargate.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: Unity, 4th Series

Episode 2: Reconnaissance

Chapter 1:

Atlantis Gate room, incoming wormhole. Atlantis had been out of contact with earth since the Daedalus left communications range because the journey from the Milky Way back to the Pegasus galaxy had depleted their ZPM's and so no one knew about the situation on earth.

Just a regular day in the Pegasus galaxy, if there is such a thing, when all of a sudden alarms go off followed by the announcement from Chuck; "Unscheduled Off world Activation!"

Mr Woolsey was on the scene within seconds, "What is it?"

"Uhm..." Chuck replied, struggling to find words due to his sheer surprise. "It's Earth, sir."

"What? How are they dialling us? Lower the shield and have Col. Sheppard meet me in the gate room."

John came running down the hall just as Woolsey reached the bottom of the staircase, Woolsey quickly briefed john and the two stood in the middle of the room awaiting their guests.

A few seconds later a man dressed in full formal military attire stepped through the gate, followed by another younger looking man in casual jeans and a T-shirt.

"Sheppard!" Came the enthusiastic and slightly sarcastic voice of Gen. O'Neill, "How go things in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Ahh well the usual sir, Wraith are evil, Rodney is Cranky, you get the idea." Replied john going along with the generals pleasantries, until Woolsey stepped up.

"How did you dial Pegasus? And who's your friend?" Asked Woolsey, referring to the man, holding a rather large case, that came through the gate a few seconds after O'Neill.

"Nice to see you to. This is Michael Banks, and he could probably answer your first question easier." Replied jack, gesturing for Mike to go ahead.

Mike who was half out of phase taking in the wonderment of the Atlantis gate room suddenly snapped back into the real world and proceeded to explain the complicities of creating a ZPM.

John and Woolsey simply gave him a blank look, not understanding that he was saying he had built a ZPM, and after a few seconds john reached for his radio "McKay you might wanna get up here."

"Care to put that in simpler words?" responded Woolsey.

"I made a ZPM."

Now the two of them just looked shock, with Sheppard looking at O'Neill for confirmation.

"Ohh yeah." He said looking as happy as ever.

5 minutes later McKay came running into the gate room asking what was happening, before he realised that John and whoever else was gone.

"They went to power distribution." Shouted chuck from the railings of the control room.

"Awww c'mon! I just got here," Replied an angry McKay running back down the hall.

"It's about time!" said Sheppard looking at Rodney as he entered the room.

"Well I was uhm, ahh, having lunch with Zelenka, talking about shields and what not." Replied a bumbling McKay.

"You were with Dr. Keller weren't you?"

"Yeah." He answered, slightly embarrassed. "So what do we got? Who's he and what is he doing to the ZPM Interface machine?"

"I'm Mike Banks, and I am in the process of establishing a connection between the city and your new ZPM." Replied Mike, looking up to see the Doctors reaction.

"What? Where'd you find it? And how'd you get here? The Daedalus is still 3 weeks out. Unless you found two and the SGC has one." McKay going slightly crazy trying to fill in the gaps that he hadn't been told about yet. "Is that it?" Pointing to a device in Michaels hands about twice the size of a regular ZPM and the rough shape of a naquadah generator, "why does it look different? Are you sure it's a ZPM, because that looks like a naquadah generator and I have had this dream before. Any minute now a giant whale swallows Atlantis whole. Ohh this is not good."

"You dream about ZPM's?" said John with a laugh.

"Hey Sam what ya got goin on?" Said Cam walking into her lab.

"I'm just going over the sensor data from the Daedalus. It's not very complete but from what I can gather, Col. Caldwell's estimate of 700 ships may have been an understatement."

"Always a bucket of fun aye?" replied Cam trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm sorry, but this is really not looking good. I need to inform Gen. Landry"

"That's where I was headed. Gen. Landry just told me to pick you up on the way, we got a mission."

"But I'm not part of S-" Said Sam, surprised by Landry's order, before she was cut off.

"Generals orders!" Cam shouted back down the hall as he headed off to the briefing room.

"Tiel'c, Vala, where are Colonels Mitchell and Carter?" Enquired the experienced Gen. Landry while drinking a cup of coffee and briefly scanning a report.

"I am unsure, general Landry." Replied Tiel'c

"Were here sir!" Said Cam, entering the room. "Sam's right behind me."

"Sorry sir, I was just going over the sensor data." Came the apology from Sam following Cam into the room.

"Alright then, this is all we know so far, the confederation consists of Atleast 2 planets, 1 of them being agricultural, and that they have 700 ships."

"Actually sir I've calculated that there could have been an excess of 800+ ships coming from the planet alone. The Daedalus counted 700 separate locations of energy signatures, but the energy pattern didn't fit for some of them, there must have been more than 1 ship in roughly the same location as another 1 for atleast 100 of the energy signatures." Said carter, stopping Landry before he continued further

"700, 800, 2000! The point is we need more Intel, that's why I'm sending SG-1 in a cargo ship to check out their home planet, we've also sent probes to gates within 300 light years of it to track down and map the Aschen Confederation."

"I'm sorry," Started Vala, "Why 300 light years?"

"It's the approximate maximum range of their Stargate since they don't have a DHD to compensate for changes in stellar drift. That's how we were able to determine the position of their homeworld in the first place, well, that and some help from the future." Sam informed her.

"2 were inhabited by the Aschen, 1 of which had Goa'uld structures half in ruins around the gate. It is possible they may have found a cartouche, in which case we may be a lot worse off." Continued Gen. Landry

"We'll check it out sir." Cam responded.

Sam was still curious as to why she was going on this mission. "General Landry, I have work to do, their having trouble with a few things in the new ship factory in India, and I am no longer part of SG-1."

"I'm sending Dr. Lee; your expertise will be needed on this mission."

"What about Daniel?"

"Dr. Jackson left about 30 minutes ago for Atlantis; I'm surprised you didn't know about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate: Unity 4th series

Episode 2: Reconnaissance

Chapter 2:

Atlantis mess hall after all figures in important positions at Atlantis had been briefed.

"Excuse me general, may I join you?"

"Oh I always have time for you, Mr. Woolsey." Replied Jack with a hint of sarcasm.

Woolsey ignored the insult and continued; "If the Aschen really are such a huge threat like you say they are, wouldn't it be prudent to abandon the Pegasus galaxy altogether, and focus on earths defence?"

"Yes, it would be prudent. But no it wouldn't be right. We need Atlantis; apparently it's got all kinds of cool gadgets hidden away that could help us defeat the Aschen. Plus we can't abandon the people here, that's just not an option." Said jack repeating what he had said to the IOA earlier that day. "But we are going to be dialling back the expedition. No more conflicts with the wraith if their avoidable, purely humanitarian and research issues only."

"All I'm saying is; we should pull back from Pegasus for the time being until this threat is dealt with, once it's all over we come back and devote all our attention to the Wraith." Countered Woolsey, he was a smart man, but a coward none the less.

"No." Was all jack could think to say after a few seconds of silence.

"Would someone wake up Vala!" shouted cam with frustration at hearing Vala snoring... Again.

A few seconds later all he heard coming from the back of the cargo ship was "Ow! What did you do that for, Muscles?" Followed by a response from Tiel'c "We have nearly arrived at the Aschen homeworld."

"Dropping out of hyperspace in 3...2...1... Engage Cloak!" Shouted Sam in a hurry.

A few seconds of remaining still and watching the screens for any movement later, Tiel'c took the controls.

"That's it?" replied a surprised Mitchell.

"What do you mean?" asked Vala coming out from the cargo bay.

"Well since when do things go that smoothly for us?"

"Good point." Sam agreed, "But the mission isn't over yet. Activating Asgard systems."

This was the third cargo ship so far to be retrofitted with Asgard systems such as sensors and beaming technology. They were made for the purpose of stealth recon and so far were living up to expectations.

"What do we got?" asked a curious Cam.

"Well there's no movement so far, I think were in the clear. As for ships we've got 72 in orbit, moving in for a closer look at the surface infrastructure." Answered Carter with a worried voice, not worried about their safety, but about what they might find.

"My god it's enormous!" Vala being the only one able to speak, the rest were all left speechless from the site through the windows. What they were all rendered speechless by was a huge shipyard, big enough to fit about 100 X304's, filled with thousands of robots of all different shapes and sizes working in their own separate part of the factory like an assembly line. All resulting in 5 ships being built simultaneously, and by the looks of things, being built very quickly.

"Could there be more than one on this planet?" Tiel'c asked, turning to carter.

"Doubt it. This thing must be a huge drain on resources, not just energy but raw materials to, plus the number of staff needed to operate it. But it's giving of a lot of heat with all the machines at work; I could run a quick scan of the rest of the planet to look for any more."

On the HUD 4 more locations popped up showing the same heat signature. "That's not good, is it? Said Vala with a serious tone she rarely used. No one needed to answer that for they all knew they were in trouble.

"Ugh, get us out of here Tiel'c."

"Setting course for the Volian homeworld, Col. Carter." Replied Tiel'c, setting course for the peaceful farming planet of P3A-194, the planet where SG-1 first encountered the Achen and the second planet on their list.

"Wait shouldn't we be doing some sabotage? I mean, isn't that what we do? We have explosives on board, we have a big site outside which happens to be building enemy ships. It all fits rather nicely, doesn't it?" Asked Vala, looking forward to some fireworks.

"No, we finish our reconnaissance of the Aschen Confederation, report back to the new Tau'ri Command (Homeworld government) and if there is the need the Odyssey will come back here for a hit n' run op. We play this one by the book."

"There's no lemon in this, is there?" asked McKay collecting his lunch from the cafeteria line, when he was joined by a curious Mike Banks.

"Doctor, I was wondering if you could give me a tour of Atlantis."

"Isn't that something a non-important person should be doing?"

"Well yeah, but your just so much fun!"

"Oh very funny."

"John thought so, anyway I was wondering if there might be any facilities on Atlantis or any information in the data base that could help improve efficiency of my ZPM's. My first version that I built in my garage was made out of basic every day materials, it only operated at 40% efficiency of an Ancient ZPM, my second attempt using materials provided to me by the SGC improved efficiency to 70%, which is still very good, but it would help to get that extra 30% which is where you come in." Mike continued, as they both sat down at a table in the mess hall.

"Trust me I have ran searches through the data base thousands of times, there's not even a reference to anything that could be a ZPM, apparently they felt like they needed to keep it top secret to stop the wraith from finding out how to make one. That would have been bad, very very bad."

"Just Humour me."

"Last time someone said that to me I ended up being a prisoner of rogue Asgard!"

"That sounds like fun, how'd it go?"

"Mm, yes very fun. It actually cost the lives of mill-" Dr. McKay was about to explain the consequences of the Asgard's action that day when he was cut off by a familiar voice behind him.

"Rodney, been a long time." Came the relaxed voice of Daniel Jackson.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you to."

"Yes yes, we were actually just talking about you, sorta."

Before Daniel could Enquire there was a soft rumbling noise and a few lights flashing.

"Ok what was that?" Asked Mike curiously.

A few seconds later a much louder thump came, along with the ground shaking.

"McKay get your ass up here, Now!" Shouted Sheppard over the Radio.

The three of them met up with O'Neill in their rush to the control room.

"Whats going on?" Asked McKay in a hurry.

"We don't know, the 17 ships didn't introduce themselves, they just started firing as soon as they exited hyperspace. Lucky we were running tests on the shields, with the new ZPM, at the time otherwise we would have been blown to smithereens. I've never seen those ships before in my life."John replied, gesturing to the screens.

Mike and Jack looked and each other and said together, "We Have."

"What? You mean they're Aschen? How is that possible?" Exclaimed Woolsey.

"Dont ask me." Jack replied, turning to Mike for answers.

"Well it is possible that they have cloaking technology and have been keeping tabs on us for a while. I mean it stands to reason that they wouldn't just attack earth out of the blue after 10 or so years of being out of contact. And if they have been it is very likely that they have tracked ships making journeys to Atlantis and back without us even knowing it."

"Doesn't matter how they got here or how they found out, we need to strike back, shields are already down to 95%, we can't hold this for long. We've recalled the Apollo, it's an hour away, which was which was on its way to pick up an off world team where the Stargate was destroyed, they're going to have to wait for now. McKay, how long before you can get the chair working again?" Asked John

McKay was starting to panic as more sparks flew, and answered with "What? Are you kidding me? It doesn't even look like a chair anymore, after the trip back to Pegasus completely blew its circuits! It just isn't possible. We've had two years and not gotten anywhere."

"McKay this would be a great time to give me that tour."

"What? Now?"

"Yes now, if I find what I'm looking for it won't take more than a few hours to build a new ZPM."

"If?"


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate: Unity 4th series

Episode 2: Reconnaissance

Chapter 3:

P2X-499, the last planet on the scouting list for SG-1, and the planet with Goa'uld ruins inhabited by Aschen.

"We have 3 ships in orbit, and no major surface structures, that's a relief." Said Sam, thinking they finally got a break.

On the last two planets they found a total of 3 more Ship Factories, bring the total up to 9. One of those planets had been turned into a major industrial planet however the Volian homeworld remained mainly agricultural.

"Take us in for a closer look at the Stargate and surrounding structures." Cam said, gesturing to Sam to let Tiel'c take over the controls.

"What is that?" Vala asked curiously.

"It looks like a military training camp. Sam, from the report I got the impression that the Aschen weren't the type to go crawling through mud holding a gun." Replied Mitchell, with another question.

"Indeed they were not Colonel Mitchell. They were in fact, as O'Neill put it, nerds." Said Tiel'c with a slight smirk.

"Well it stands to reason that not ALL of the population are like the ones we met."Countered Sam.

"But why make a Military Base on another planet?"

"My dear Colonel, what do you think those men down there will be doing once they finish their training?" Said Vala with a condescending tone towards Mitchell.

"Indeed it does appear that this is their version of an SGC." Said Tiel'c in agreement with Vala.

"But that means..." Mitchell Began, before his sentence was finished by Sam.

"They've found a Cartouche."

1 hour after the Aschen fleet dropped out of hyperspace.

"This is Col. Ellis; we have engaged the enemy fleet however the Apollo cannot hold for very long under such overwhelming numbers. We may need to take shelter beneath Atlantis' shields."

"Understood Colonel. But so far we have no way of striking back at the enemy, all we have is 7 hours of shields left. Right now you are our only weapon so please make the shots count while you're still up there." Responded Woolsey.

A few seconds of agonising silence passed before Chuck reported 1 enemy ship had been destroyed. Another few seconds passed before the ominous glow from weapons fire hitting the Atlantis shields faded, along with another report, this time from Amelia; "The Aschen fleet is focusing fire on the Apollo now."

"We got it!" shouted McKay in excitement as he ran into the control room, "It was here all along, all we had to do was search for the mathematical equations related to the device, not for the actual device itself."

Then Mike spoke up, "there even appears to be a Lab on Atlantis capable of making ZPM's, and unless the ancients took them back to earth 10000 years ago, there should be stocks of the correct material there too. Call the Apollo back, it'll take a few hours to make a new ZPM and the Apollo doesn't have that much time, however Atlantis does. We can make repairs to the Apollo in the mean time and then send it back out with a ZPM on board. It should be able to do a lot more damage."

"Finally some good news. Chuck get me Col. Ellis." Sheppard Commanded. "Col. Ellis, we request that you land within the city shields, we have a way of making a ZPM."

"I was about to do so anyway. Our shields are down to 30%. Ellis Out."

A few years ago, when Atlantis had a ZPM, changes were made to the shield to allow earth ships to be able to pass through the shields like any other ancient ship.

"Alright, get to work." John said, turning to Rodney and Mike.

"Zelenka, meet me on the west pier, corridor 4c." Rodney ordered over the radio.

A few minutes later Michael reported back over the radio; "I was right, there appears to be whole stockpiles of resources here, enough for dozens of ZPM's. Were activating systems now."

4 hours passed and finally McKay informed Col. Ellis that he could beam the brand new ZPM on board and head back out there.

With the new power source the Apollo's first volley cut through an unsuspecting Aschen ship. However when they took another shot at the next closest ship it retreated behind the rest of the fleet, before its shields were fully depleted, like they did in the Milky Way.

"Shields are holding sir." The first Lieutenant of the bridge reported as enemy fleet focused fire on the Apollo.

"Launch fighters, and focus all forward rail guns and beam weapons on the closest ship. Target their sub light engines."

After several hours of fighting, then retreating back under Atlantis for repairs, the Apollo finally wore down the enemy fleet enough to a point where victory was imminent.


End file.
